1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to support devices and, particularly, to an automatic 3 Degrees of Freedom (3-DOF) support device.
2. Description of Related Art
3-DOF support devices have been proposed for supporting display panels. These support devices allow users to yaw and/or roll the display panels to achieve an optimum viewing angle. However, many currently used 3-DOF support devices typically require manual adjustment, which can be inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a 3-DOF support device which can overcome the limitations described.